


Drafts

by Anonymous_nova (orphan_account)



Category: Crankgameplays Youtube
Genre: Hurt Ethan Nestor, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Anonymous_nova
Summary: This is my first ever work, I randomly wrote something up and decided I wanted to post it somewherePS I'm never going to finish this, but please feel free to leave constructive criticism
Kudos: 25





	Drafts

Ethan smiled and laughed along, but as soon as the camera shut off his mask came off with it. Ethan can't remember a time when he felt happy. Truly happy. Every day he just felt more and more like a burden. He wasn't funny or attractive like Mark...his face was full of pimples and his Youtube channel was just so fucking dumb. 

"FUCK!" he screamed at his bathroom mirror, "YOU'RE SO FUCKING DUMB!" He backed away and slid down to the ground, hugging his knees as tight as possible. "Why..." he sobbed, "Why can't I amount to-to anything-" His mind felt fuzzy, his lungs begging for air, and his arms moved on their own. He didn't want to do this, it wasn't his fault. He couldn't control himself. He was one who didn't deserve to smile anymore. Not that he knew why, but he was just wired differently. It wasn't fair, he thought. The blade slid across his skin without any effort. tiny pricks of blood fell from his wrist.


End file.
